File talk:Shanks Arrives.png
Manga vs. Anime Talking paging this. We NEED the manga for this, since it's also used on the Straw Hat page. 14:13, May 17, 2013 (UTC) That was my reason for choosing the manga version, in the anime the scene was cropped. MasterDeva (talk) 14:27, May 17, 2013 (UTC) You don't need to see the hand to know its the hat he's holding. Genocyber (talk) 13:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes and please don't revert because you posted here. That's not how it works. So look at the previous posts here, that's why need the manga version and to see the hat. And please don't revert without stating why to begin with. So what if the hand isn't in frame, it doesn't mean its not there and people coming and are going to think its floating. You see him pick it up in the anime and this frame shows a close up with the hat. Genocyber (talk) 13:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I reverted because we had a talk page for it and the manga is still the default. You can't just revert to the anime because you posted here, even though you're only reverting because you don't think anyone will notice. Surprised you aren't banned yet. Anyway, to the point. Obviously you didn't read the previous posts because of your marriage to the anime so you just skimmed it through but if you would actually read you would have noticed that this image is used on the Straw Hat article. Shanks is not a straw hat, Luffy's straw hat is a straw hat, just showing a yellow border isn't valid if you're gonna show a straw hat. People will think it's a banana. This was used for YEARS without any goddamn problems. Why are we having issues now? If its a real problem just write in the description that he's holding the hat...or upload the anime one as a seperate file? Genocyber (talk) 23:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Because it wasn't used on the Straw Hat article before I assume? If we write in the description that he's holding the hat then what the F is the point of the image? We can just have an image of an apple and say that it's a straw hat. Jeeze, that logic. We're not re-uploading it because this one works. You would have to be INCREDIBLY stupid not to realize that Shanks is holding the straw hat in the anime version. SeaTerror (talk) 17:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I recently added an image of HQ where in the anime shanks is holding the hat. The hat can be seen, that is not an issue. every manga image used here is low-quality, fuzzy and scratchy looking.The focus is that shanks arrives to end the war and for a short time, holds his hat. the anime shows detail of this just like in the manga, but in HQ and with color. AsuraDrago 17:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The focus of the image is Shanks holding the hat, which can NOT be seen. On the Straw Hat article, it is used for that purpose, therefore we must use the manga. This has been the image in place for months, and was generally accepted by those who participated on this talk. Add Klobis and Calua to the list too, since they uploaded manga versions. 17:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) So? You are the only one who wants manga. 18:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Please read the actual talk page, and check the file history. Calua, Klobis, MasterDeva, myself, and Sewil. 18:03, September 3, 2013 (UTC) If it's used on the Straw Hat page, it should feature the hat prominently. Color isn't really needed in this image, and the manga image is of very good quality as far the content is concerned, the only bad part of the image is the grey in the background text, which can be fixed with cleaning (and it has been tagged with the needs cleaning template). 18:04, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :^Manga image is better.-- On this page, Straw Hat, the caption for this image says, "Shanks is briefly reunited with his hat". Therefore, the image should feature the hat prominently, and not just a small portion of it. Either change the caption to make the anime image work, or use the manga image. As for the quality of the manga image, I see no problem with the quality. It's high quality, neat, and clearly visible. 18:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Anime is fine. 18:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Changing the caption would mean it wouldn't belong on the Straw Hat page anymore. Care to say why it's fine Staw? I'd like to see analysis and reasoning. 18:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The anime should be used due the the quality. the manga versions are awful quality. we can see that shanks is holding the hat, this is HQ compared to the manga. AsuraDrago 18:12, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The manga version is of good quality actually. Just needs a little bit of cleaning, and it'll be perfect. 18:15, September 3, 2013 (UTC) As far as I can see, you are the only one that thinks the manga version is of terrible quality. 18:17, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Manga is clearly better because of the . 18:23, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I'd say this is a clear majority... right? 18:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind. Give it a day or two to see more discussion. 18:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) It's hard to have a reasonable discussion when AD's just putting "all anime images are HQ, all manga images are awful quality" on every talk page. We already know Shanks' colour scheme, and he's easily identifiable with or without colour. Manga has a fuller view of the scene, it's not worth cutting a third of it out just for colour. 18:45, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Asura, the most important thing about an image is how it is used in the articles, not the quality of the image. That is what most users are showing here by stating that we need to show the whole hat because of its use on the Straw Hat page. How an image is used is far more important than the quality of it, especially when the idea of "quality" can be rather subjective. You'd be better off to learn that as soon as possible. 19:22, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Quality is more important than its usage. 18:00, September 4, 2013 (UTC) And even with the case of the quality of the image, it can easily be fixed. It's not that bad to begin with either. 19:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I believe everything I had to say has already been expressed by JustSomeDude. MasterDeva (talk) 09:18, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I also prefer the manga photo and logically it makes sense to be able to see the hat. Maybe we should start a poll to decide once and for all? Mandon (talk) 17:06, September 4, 2013 (UTC) No need. There's a clear majority. ...And no Staw. That's not true. 17:59, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I've seen enough people post here, and many of them don't often post on image wars. I'm willing to call it a clear majority. 19:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Since other people seems to prefer the manga image thats fine to. i do like the angle better. but can we clean up the image or get a better version of it? AsuraDrago 02:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC)